


Hexagon's Bad Day

by creativityobsessed



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Rokkaku turns 30, Slice of Life, challenge prompt, hexagon is dumb, i guess?, idk what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed
Summary: Rokkaku Yuta spends the day of his 30th birthday frustrated at the way all of his friends have found partners, and he is, somehow, perpetually single. He thinks of all the crushes he's had over the years, and hopes maybe this year, something will come of them.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Rokkaku Yuta/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Hexagon's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to [unacaritafeliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz) for the beta!
> 
> This work is being posted to the "Cherry Magic: 31 days of prompts can turn you into a wizard!" prompt challenge (a day early, oops!) because it is perfect for day 8: Rokkaku. I don't know how much I'll participate in the rest, but if you're a writer and interested in the challenge yourself, you should check it out!

Rokkaku Yuta wakes up on the morning of his thirtieth birthday to a bright sunny day. He himself, however, is feeling anything but bright and sunny. He reaches for his phone, and the screen lights up with ten different text notifications from various friends. He smiles tightly, though if anyone else were there to see it they might have called it a grimace, and sets his phone back on the nightstand, screen down. Then he sits up and shoves himself off of the bed to get ready for work.

The thing that nobody tells you about being popular and easy to like, he thinks as he’s brushing his teeth, is that it’s less fun once you get older and you’re the only one who’s not paired off. Not for a lack of trying, of course. Rokkaku has had many crushes, and even a few partners over the years, though it always seems to end before things get very far. A year or so after Minato came out to their friend group in high school, Rokkaku had realized that he was Pan and came out himself, but for all that gender doesn’t matter to him, that doesn’t seem to help in finding somebody who _wants_ him.

He sighs, shaking his head, and putting the toothbrush back in its cup. He can’t think about that today. Today he has a major client meeting first thing in the morning. If he lands this deal, it’s just possible he might beat Kurosawa for top salesperson this year. Moreover, if he does, Kurosawa might be proud of him, and give him one of those beautiful smiles of his.

Rokkaku lets himself bask in that thought for a moment, before snapping himself out of it. He’d never really gotten over his crush on Kurosawa, though it has been many years, and there have been other crushes since. He lets himself indulge once in a while anyway. Kurosawa really is the most wonderful, kind, and caring gentleman, and he deserves to be pined over. He never seems to notice Rokkaku’s pining anyway - he suspects Kurosawa is one of those painfully straight men, who have “nothing against” people of other orientations but cannot see that someone of a gender they don’t expect is crushing on them no matter how obvious it is.

Ah well. That particular crush only hurts about once or twice a year, anyway. Rokkaku cleans the last of the shaving cream from his face and behind his ears, and gives himself a bright smile he’s not really feeling in the mirror. He can do this. He can land this deal. He can avoid thinking about being forever alone for one day.

Rokkaku’s train ride to work today is as normal as ever, though if he were paying more attention to the people around him than his own thoughts he might have said that they were louder than before. But he’s too busy lost in his own thoughts to notice, and before he realizes it, he’s in front of the elevator at work, standing with his two Senpais, Kurosawa-san and Adachi-san. They both give him bright smiles and cheerful “Good Mornings.” They’ve been good friends for quite some time now, and Rokkaku is a little envious of their friendship. It must be nice to have someone to commiserate over being single with. Not that either of them seems to mind being single, since it’s a perpetual state of being for both. It’s a damn shame too, because they’re both rather handsome. Adachi is shorter than Kurosawa, but his bowl cut sweeps across huge brown eyes, and his smile, when he graces you with it, is warm and quietly supportive.

Rokkaku has had a crush on Adachi for a while too. It was about a year after he’d started here, when he’d finally given up on his crush on Kurosawa. They’d been out to dinner with the company one night and Adachi had noticed how uncomfortable with the smoky room he’d been and given him an excuse to leave. That was Adachi’s way, quietly kind and helpful, to the point that if you didn’t know that about him, you wouldn’t even notice.

After that, he’d begun to notice Adachi’s selflessness more and more. He cared very little about his own appearance, which makes sense, Rokkaku supposes, since he rarely has to meet with clients. But get him on his own, and his small shy smiles come through, and they light up his entire face. Really, Rokkaku has no idea how Adachi-san is still single, because he would be the most faithful of partners. He wonders privately if Adachi is not straight - he gives off that kind of vibe, and being Aromantic or Asexual could explain a lack of partners, as could just being closeted in any other queer orientation. Still, that’s none of his business, unless Adachi decides someday to notice his crush on him. Over the years Adachi has relaxed more and more, allowing his shy smile to slip out more often. Rokkaku is glad that he is relaxing into his life and learning to be himself, and he hopes that someday Adachi will be comfortable coming out, if Rokkaku has guessed right, that is.

Perhaps, actually, it would be worth inviting Kurosawa and Adachi to his birthday celebrations later! It would be nice to have a few people without partners there to talk to himself. And, since it is his birthday, he’s allowed to invite anyone he likes to the weekly bar meetup that he and his friends have scheduled.

“Oh, by the way,” Rokkaku says brightly, “I’m having a bunch of friends out to an izakaya after work, if you want to come. It’s my birthday!” Kurosawa and Adachi turn their heads to look at him almost in sync with each other - it really is amazing how in-tune they are with each other as friends.

“Oh, I-” Kurosawa starts, but Adachi interrupts him with “Sounds fun!” and a brilliant smile. Gosh, that smile makes Rokkaku’s insides do backflips. He smiles back, excited that Adachi can come.

“I guess I can come,” Kurosawa’s answer is less enthusiastic and his normally wide beautiful smile is much more reserved. Rokkaku wonders what else he’d been hoping to do, but is happy that both have agreed.

“What is it, this year, 30?” Adachi asks.

“Senpai remembered!”

Adachi chuckles. “Any magical powers yet?”

“Oh, that urban legend? Ha. Not yet, but I’ll be sure you’re the first to know if it turns out to be true, Senpai.”

He returns to his own thoughts, as the elevator dings and the crowd shoves inside.

“ _Rokkaku_ ” he hears Kurosawa say, and he turns with raised eyebrows, but Kurosawa just looks at him with a blank smile. Strange - he could have sworn he heard it.

_I was looking forward to a quiet evening with Kiyoshi. I know it’s his birthday, but this isn’t fair, I don’t want to go out tonight._

Rokkaku’s eyes slide back over to Kurosawa. He’s hearing Kurosawa’s voice, but his mouth isn’t moving. It’s the strangest experience. Could he be imagining things?

_Ah well, at least Rokkaku is oblivious. I know Kiyoshi didn’t want to make a big thing of coming out to the office, but I swear the only person we’d be surprising by now is Rokkaku. Maybe Kiyoshi will let me hold his hand under the table. If we can get away with it in a crowded elevator like this, even with Rokkaku standing right there, then we can definitely get away with it with a table over our knees._

Rokkaku’s eyes widen. Kurosawa, calling Adachi by his first name, and holding hands with him? He tries to subtly get a look at their hands, pretending like he is cleaning a speck of dust from his tie. Sure enough, Kurosawa’s left pinky is intertwined around Adachi’s right, in a way that most _definitely_ does not suggest colleagues. Adachi squeezes and taps his thumb in Kurosawa’s palm three times.

_Oh he’s saying he loves me_ , once again Rokkaku hears in Kurosawa’s voice, and his eyes dart up just in time to catch a faint smile on Kurosawa’s face, _Ah, I love you too Kiyoshi, so much. I can’t wait until next month, and the six-year anniversary of the day you first asked me out. Sure, Rokkaku got in the way then too, and we didn’t end up going, but that was the first time I really had hope. I’m going to do something really special. One more year and I’ll have been with you for as long as I waited for you. I’m so glad I waited. I’m so glad that soon we’ll have been together for longer than that._

The elevator dings, and Rokkaku is jostled forward. A set of different voices clamour into his head, but the only person speaking is the one getting off the elevator. What on earth is happening to him?

Ah, but he can’t worry about that now, he has a client meeting to get to. He hurries to his desk and drops off his things, picking up the folder of handouts he’d made last night and heading to their nicest meeting room to begin setting up. Since it’s early, he’ll need to provide coffee as well as water, and perhaps he can pick up a few pastries from the cafeteria downstairs.

These preparations take him the whole half hour before the meeting, and the strange morning in the elevator is pushed out of his mind. He takes one last moment for a deep breath before heading to the elevator, to meet the client.

The client is nearly two minutes late, not quite enough to be insulting, but enough to put Rokkaku off. Nevertheless, this is important, so the moment he steps off the elevator, Rokkaku puts on a bright smile, and bows politely. He gestures for the man to follow him to the meeting room, and then holds the door for him. The doorway is tight, and he can’t quite get out of the man’s way. He hears a brief _what a waste_ , but the man’s mouth doesn’t move, so he convinces himself that it's his own nerves making him hear things.

The first ten minutes of the meeting go well. Rokkaku explains the benefits of choosing Toyokawa to be a corporate supplier, and all the ways in which they can meet their company’s stationery needs. He talks about their customization options, and how they work.

Just as he’s handing over the flyer with the itemized list of services they can provide, the man across from him speaks.

_Why did I have to come to this meeting? We all know the contract is going to the CEO’s son’s company, why can’t we just acknowledge that and move on._ Rokkaku looks up, but the man’s mouth isn’t moving. Is he a ventriloquist?

_What? Why didn’t you say so sooner if you think this meeting is a waste?_ Rokkaku thinks, but he gets on with the presentation, perhaps with a little less enthusiasm than before.

“I think I’ve heard what I need to,” the man says, eventually, “we’ll be in touch.”

Rokkaku half stands to see the man out, but he’s already gone, so he just slumps onto the conference table. Just what he needed, today of all days. Although now that he thinks about it, he hadn’t seen the man actually speak. It’s strange. He’s been hearing people without seeing their mouths move all day, now that he thinks about it. And that thing with Kurosawa in the elevator? Could the legend that Adachi-senpai mentioned be true?

Rokkaku decides to test this theory, but as soon as he gets back to his desk, all thoughts of the possibility of magic fly out of his head. A very angry chief is standing waiting for him, and he puts on his most contrite face, and bows his head.

“What happened, Rokkaku?” he starts yelling, before Rokkaku can even return to his seat.

“Sir? I’m not sure what you mean, but I’m sorry sir.”

“I’ve made allowances before, but this is really beyond- what on _earth_ did you say to him?”

“I- what?”

“Your meeting ended five minutes ago. I just got off the phone with their CEO and we didn’t get the contract. That’s not even enough for them to consider it! I cannot _believe_ that a junior of Kurosawa’s would cast such _shame_ on our company.”

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Rokkaku flinches at the mention of Kurosawa, and flushes a deep red. No chance of a Kurosawa smile, then. God, the whole office is looking at him get chewed out by the Chief. And on his birthday no less. Could this day get any more terrible? “I don’t know what I said, sir, but I think they’d already decided on another company before the meeting.”

Eventually the yelling stops, and he is allowed to sit in his seat and return to his work. He flips through papers for a few minutes, trying to get his emotions under control. He will _not_ cry at work. He is the happy one in the office, the one following in Kurosawa’s footsteps, and at least he didn’t get _fired_ over another company’s fickleness.

A few deep breaths are enough to get his mind back on work, and he dives into the powerpoint he’d been working on for the new pen launch next week.

The rest of the morning passes slowly. It’s difficult not to steal glances at both Chief and Kurosawa, and see if they’re watching him. Still, he manages to stay focused on his powerpoint for most of the time.

At lunchtime, Minato calls him to apologize for not being able to come to his birthday celebrations that night. He’d been planning to come, but the music video he’s working on is running behind (they always are) and they’re going to be filming late into the night. Rokkaku expected this, really, but he’s still disappointed. Minato is perhaps Rokkaku’s closest friend out of their friend group, and he’s also the one who is missing from their meetups the most often. He’d promised Rokkaku that he would make an extra special effort for today, since it’s Rokkaku’s birthday and the big 3-0 no less, but Minato’s career as a dancer is more important than that, and he understands, he really does.

In a fit of loneliness after hanging up with Minato, Rokkaku texts Fujisaki. Her schedule is very strange, now that she’s working her new consulting job, but maybe she’ll be able to come. Not that it’s the best idea to have _three_ of his former crushes come to this get-together, but she’ll come by herself even if she isn’t single, and it’ll give him someone to talk to.

Which, finally, reminds Rokkaku of the things he overheard in the elevator this morning. He’s still not sure he actually heard anything, it might have been a hallucination, but if it was magic, like Adachi said, then apparently Kurosawa and Adachi haven’t been single all this time. They’ve been together. With each other.

What a ridiculous thought.

Still, he supposes, that would be a way to test it. He’d heard Kurosawa say something about holding hands under the table this morning in the elevator. If he could just subtly check and see if they do, then that’s proof that he’s not imagining things. Well, it could be a coincidence, but since when does his mind come up with such crazy ideas as Kurosawa dating Adachi?

His phone buzzes with Fujisaki’s answer - she is free tonight, and promises to stop by at some point. He smiles at his phone. It’ll be nice to see her. His crush on her was fleeting, but after she suddenly asked him to set off fireworks one Christmas Eve, a while back, he became obsessed with the strange, impulsive side of her, and made it his quest to see more of it. It was elusive, hiding behind that perfect blinding smile of hers, but he coaxed her to more outside-of-work events, and she slowly showed him more of her strangeness.

Then she’d finished her studies and gotten a job elsewhere, and he didn’t so much get over his crush as let it fade over time. Luckily that one had never gotten too bad, so he doesn’t get punched in the gut with surprise feelings all that often. Probably helps that she doesn’t work at Toyokawa anymore.

He sighs and refocuses on his work. Since that last client fell through, it’s more important than ever to give this newest product the introduction it deserves. The work carries him to the end of the day, and by the time he gets there, his mood has even improved slightly. It’s not his fault that the deal fell through, if the other company had already planned to go with someone else all along.

Still doesn’t feel great, though, he thinks. Why does he only ever fall for people who are unavailable?

No, he’d decided he wouldn’t think about that.

By the time he gets to the izakaya, he’s almost pushed his woes about his love life out of his mind. He’s going to have a good dinner, lots of beer, and most of his friends will be there to wish him a happy 30th birthday. Including both Kurosawa and Adachi, as well as Fujisaki. Tonight is going to be a good night, he can just feel it. He straightens his shoulders and walks into the izakaya with his head held high.

His dance friends immediately ambush him, calling him over to the large table at the back of the restaurant. They’ve already ordered a variety of dishes, including some of his favorites, and he smiles. See? He has plenty of friends, he doesn’t need a partner.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Adachi and Kurosawa, sitting at one corner of the table. They’re awfully close together, so it’s hard to tell if the handholding he overheard Kurosawa thinking about is actually happening. He’s going to assume it’s not - no sense in giving himself more sad feelings just yet. Adachi leans over to whisper something in Kurosawa’s ear - makes sense, the bar is quite loud, and it’s hard to hear over the din.

Rokkaku is ushered to a seat at the other end of the table from Kurosawa and Adachi, which is probably for the best, because even though he hasn’t decided if what he’s been hearing is real or not, he would probably still feel very awkward around them. He digs into the karaage being handed to him and loses himself in the happy chatter of his friends as they drink.

It doesn’t take long, however, for him to really need the bathroom. He excuses himself, and walks around the table and-

Oh. He hadn’t been able to see it before, but Kurosawa and Adachi’s hands are linked together, fingers entwined, in Adachi’s lap. Kurosawa runs his thumb along the seam at the inside of Adachi’s thigh and Rokkaku’s eyes go wide before he shuts them tightly. That- That is _not_ a very friend-like thing to do. Are they-? Are Kurosawa and Adachi really dating? Rokkaku continues to the bathroom as quickly as possible, takes care of the more urgent needs, and then leans against the wall for a moment.

How could he have missed it? Kurosawa… and _Adachi_. That explains why he was getting such a strong queer vibe from Adachi, but how did he miss that Kurosawa likes men? Was he really that determined to find an excuse for Kurosawa not liking him? And not only that, but this means the things he heard in the elevator this morning weren’t just hallucinations, which means _they’ve been together for six years_ and he somehow missed it. He knows he can be dense sometimes, but surely not _this_ dense.

He sighs. Well. There’s nothing he can do about it tonight, at least until the party is over. He’s got to go back out there and spend good time with his friends, so that they don’t feel like he called them out for nothing. He clenches his fists. He can do this.

On his way back to the table, he passes the entrance, and just as he does Fujisaki walks in.

“Fujisaki-san! Over here!” he waves. She smiles at him and heads in his direction. _At least she won’t have a partner here_ , he thinks.

“We’re this way,” he gestures, and heads in that direction. The crowd is so packed in, that Fujisaki reaches out to put a hand on his back, making sure she’s still following him through the crush of people waiting for tables.

_Ah Rokkaku,_ he hears in Fujisaki’s light voice, _I feel a little bad you know. You’re so kind to everyone and enthusiastic, you just have exceptionally bad timing and perception when it comes to choosing the people you fall for. Poor Kurosawa trying to get Adachi’s attention didn’t even notice you, and then once he’d got it you’d fallen for Adachi and kept getting in their way again. I was kind of glad when you started crushing on me, just so you’d get out of their way, even though I’m way too old for you, and besides I don’t want anyone like that._

Rokkaku stops short.

“Did you say something?” he asks Fujisaki. She just smiles and shakes her head, her hand slipping off his shoulder now that they’re away from the crowd of people. He leads her back to the table, and the chatter of his friends surrounds him, but he suddenly isn’t feeling like drinking very much. All in one day, he’s found out that all the biggest crushes he’s had since he started living his adult life had never been possible, for one reason or another.

As the evening wears on, Rokkaku feels less and less like drinking. The revelations of the day grate on him, as he looks around the table at all of the couples. They lean into each other, share food, whisper in each others’ ears, and god he wants that. He just wants someone who cares about him in that special way. Everybody likes him, sure. He wants someone who will love him.

He manages to stay as long as he normally would, but quickly bows out after that, claiming a long day (true), and an early meeting tomorrow (less true). He walks slowly to the nearby train station, and gets on the next one heading home, lost in his own self-pity.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by a woman’s voice next to him.

_Oh, he looks sad tonight. I wonder why,_ the voice says. He looks around to find a woman he sort of recognizes from other days commuting. She smiles a little when he looks at her, and he smiles back.

_He smiled at me! I wonder if he remembers me, or if he’s just nice like that. I bet he’s just nice like that. Still, after six months of being on the same train, maybe he does remember me. No. I shouldn’t get my hopes up._

Rokkaku shifts slightly in his seat. It’s weird listening to someone think about him, and he wonders if he should move. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out a way to do it without making her think he thinks she smells.

_The poor thing. He’s had a rough day. Should I introduce myself? Today could be the day that I finally get him to notice me! And maybe it would help him to have someone to talk to? Gosh I haven’t had a crush like this in a long time._

A crush? She has a crush. Well they have something in common at least. It kinda sounds like she has a crush on him, actually. He looks at her again, and smiles awkwardly when she catches him looking again. Her smile is wider this time, and lights up her eyes just a little.

_Ah no, I shouldn’t bother him. Whatever’s going on in his life is probably more than can be fixed with some stranger introducing herself-_

Actually, he thinks, someone new might be nice. It’s not fair that he’s reading her thoughts like this, but since he can’t help it, maybe he should just use it.

“I think I’ve seen you before. I’m Rokkaku,” he says, before he can lose his nerve. She giggles, and her laugh is beautiful, even if he knows the teasing that’s coming.

“Yes, like the shape,” he confirms quietly, trying to get it over with.

“Oh! No, I mean- That’s not-” she smiles, and her slightly off center teeth are the most endearing thing he’s seen in a while. She bows her head.

“I’m Sankaku. It’s nice to meet you.”

Oh. Oh, her name is- He giggles back.

“Nice to meet you. What stop do you get off?”

Their conversation continues until her stop, just one earlier than his. He waves goodnight merrily, phone in hand after she’d just put her number in it. He smiles down at the glowing screen. Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
